This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Lubricants are often used in mechanical systems to improve the efficiency thereof. While existing lubricants are suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to improve their efficiency. The present teachings advantageously provide for systems and methods for improving lubricant efficiency, such as by changing lubricant viscosity based on operating conditions.